


Predilections

by brynna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynna/pseuds/brynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: House pries into Cameron's private business and gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predilections

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer Stuff: The "House MD" characters presented herein, Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Allison Cameron, belong, unfortunately, to David Shore and the Fox Network. I swear I won't harm The Limping Twerp and The Stuffed Animal Made by Grandma. I'm just taking them out for a bit of fun.
> 
> Written for the HC-Smut-a-thon LJ Community.
> 
> Challenge #5 – Fic-A-Thon!
> 
> My challenge was written for Kellyannie, who required:
> 
> 1\. Kinky!Cameron - yup  
> 2\. At least some form of Chase smack down, either by House, Cuddy, or Wilson. Pretty much, yeah.  
> 3\. House smacking someone with his cane. Yup
> 
> Three things she didn't want anywhere near her story:
> 
> 1\. Lab!smut. Because she wanted to see something new.  
> 2\. Any mention whatsoever of Chase/Cameron.  
> 3\. Voyeurism/exhibitionism.
> 
> AN: It's PWP. Smut. *Not* work-safe. Hell, it's barely *home* safe.  
> AN#2: I'd trade places with Cam any day in this one.

"Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be…"

"Heartbreaker" – Pat Benatar

* * *

All hell broke loose after Cameron's bag spilled out onto the conference room floor.

Never mind the contents that went skittering across the carpet, including a tube of lipstick, one compact, a pack of gum, and a encased tampon that, poetically enough, landed in the stain on the carpet from when House had been shot. As it was House looked down at the miscreant item, back up to Cameron's stunned face and wore an expression of disgust that would rival any schoolboy's loathing of anything that might have cooties on it.

"I am not," House paused for emphasize, "picking up that." He repressed a smirk as Cameron hastily slithered to the floor and began retrieving the items. At the tampon she paused, rose to her feet and dangled the package under House's nose. When he pretended to shudder she chuckled and popped it into her purse.

"Men. Afraid of something that only women understand." Her upper lip curled with disdain as she returned to her seat.

"On the other hand," Chase's voice sounded muffled as he bent over and retrieved one more item from the floor, "women have so much shit in their..." his voice trailed off and Cameron turned just in time to see Chase dangling a pair of handcuffs over the small makeup bag he'd found them in, one brow cocked at her.

"Hey!" Cam's expression was pure fury as she desperately reached for the bag and cuffs, only to have Chase evade her grasp, a playful smirk on his lips. "Dammit, Chase…"

"Why, Cameron, are you having a kinky rendezvous after work?" he teased. "Let's see what else is in this… ow!" The smack of a wooden cane across his forearm caused Chase to drop both the cuffs and the makeup bag, allowing Cameron to retrieve her belongings and hastily shove them into her handbag.

Slowly he turned to the owner of the cane, rubbing his forearm as House raised a brow at him. "Save the antics for Annette, Wombat," his boss said, smirking as a flush rose on the Aussie's cheeks. "Oh, and Cameron?"

"Yes, House?"

"Best place for that tampon would be with Chase. Goes with the pretty hair."

Cameron barely stifled a chuckle as she walked over to her desk, unlocked the bottom drawer, deposited the bag that had started all the fuss, then locked it away safely. Once she returned to her seat House rolled his eyes and turned to the whiteboard.

"Now that we've covered Cameron's kinky predilections, let's move on to our patient," he said dryly as he lifted the marker up to the board and began scribbling the latest findings across it.

* * *

Moving on was easier said than done, House admitted to himself as he sat in his easy chair at the end of the day. He'd teased Chase to cover up his own intrigue, his mind going a hundred miles an hour as he wondered about the handcuffs in Cameron's purse. From there his mind steered off in a more dangerous direction, and that was wondering what else was in that little makeup bag.

Handcuffs? Lube? Ball gag? He shifted restlessly in his chair, eyes darting to the door leading into the conference room. One hand held the key to her desk, turning it over and over, mimicking his thoughts. She was in the lab, wrapping up some last-minute testing before going home. With any kind of luck…

Oh, fuck it, he decided as he grabbed his cane and pulled himself up out of the chair. Just one little peek, just to satisfy his curiosity. After taking one last quick look down the hallway he walked into the conference room and sat at Cameron's desk. Another look over his shoulder (Jesus, I'm paranoid), then he reached down and unlocked the drawer. There, in plain sight, and left open was her handbag, with the tip of her makeup bag slightly sticking out.

She'll know you've been rummaging, dumbass, he reprimanded himself, his fingers pausing just shy of touching the soft velvety bag. Then again, her finding out could start one of those heated interchanges he enjoyed with her. Cameron's cheeks would flush; her eyes would darken with anger, making her look even sexier than she already was.

That decided it. He extracted the bag, fingering the soft velvet, catching the faintest whiff of cologne and powder that followed it. Soft and sweet, just like her, like he always imagined the texture of her skin, the way she would taste when he nibbled her shoulder, the valley between her breasts…

"House!"

It took everything he had not to startle as he pretended to ignore Cameron. "What can I do for you, Cameron?" he asked easily, restraining a snicker at the frustrated sound coming from her. Nonchalantly he replaced the makeup bag in her purse and shut the drawer, making it a point to slowly lock it before he rose to his feet.

"Where the hell do you get off going through my personal possessions?" She was already worked up, that flush spreading across her cheeks as she followed him into his office. "How dare you…"

House rolled his eyes and settled himself at his desk. "Your personal business is mine if it affects your work, Dr. Cameron."

"Affects my work? How do you… I mean…"

Good. She was clenching, her blue eyes dilated. When she spun on her heels and stalked out of his office, he smirked and turned to his computer. Speechless Cameron wasn't likely to stay that way long and he needed a moment to muster his forces. Any second now she'd come stomping back in, all full of self-righteous anger, ready to read him the riot act for violating her privacy. This was one round he was looking forward to.

The click of her high heels told him she'd returned for battle. House continued to work at his computer, feigning ignorance of her arrival behind him. The best way to rattle her cage was to pretend she wasn't there, he thought with hidden glee.

"So, you think the contents of my purse are affecting my work, Dr. House?" she asked softly. He could practically hear her clenching; felt her come up behind him. "Well?"

"Oh, you were speaking to me, Cameron?"

Suddenly her hand came down on his and yanked it behind his back. "Hey, wait a fucking minute!" he exclaimed just as one cuff came down and clicked around his wrist. As he twisted in his chair to reach for her Cameron bore down on him and had both wrists cuffed together before he had time to regroup. "Cameron, what the hell …"

"You know something, Dr. House?"

"Goddammit, Cameron." He struggled for a moment then sagged back against the chair when his leg rewarded his efforts with a twinge. Cameron merely smirked at him as she began drawing the blinds, pausing to lock the doors along the way. In spite of his predicament House couldn't help but notice the sultry, seductive way she was walking, pausing on occasion to look him over, and her gaze dropping pointedly to his crotch.

"You just have to be in control, don't you, Gregory."

Gregory? He stared at her, swallowing hard as she approached him, slowly unbuttoning her lab coat along the way. "Cameron, what…"

"Did I say you could talk?" She tossed the lab coat aside and seated herself on his desk. House felt his heart slam into his chest when she lifted one shapely leg and propped it on the arm of his chair, giving him a view clear up to… dear God, he thought wildly. She wasn't wearing any panties.

With a swift graceful movement she cupped his chin and jerked his face up to where they made eye contact. "None of that, Gregory. You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

"No." His voice came out ragged even as he felt his cock start to harden. Who would have thought demure little Cameron would be so… so forceful? He couldn't quite bring himself to use the word 'dominant' in his mind. House always topped in this type of situation; the mere idea of being bottomed was foreign to his nature.

Still, there was his beautiful employee, showing a side of her that he suddenly wanted to see more of. Well, there was that, too, he snarked mentally, trying not to disobey her by looking up her skirt again.

"That's 'no, Mistress,' Gregory."

"No, Mistress." He held her blue-eyed gaze steadily, enjoying her nod of approval.

"Very good. You deserve a reward for being so obedient." He repressed a groan when she looked down at the bulge in his jeans and ran her tongue over her teeth. She was leering at him, he realized, thrusting helplessly when she laid her hand across his crotch and gave him a firm squeeze.

"Please, Mistress," he gasped out, hearing her seductive chuckle as she stood up from the desk and sank to her knees in front of him. The rake of her nails up his thighs caused him to squirm; somewhere in the back of his mind he noted she was gentler with the right thigh. That fleeting thought was abruptly dismissed when she began slowly, achingly bringing down his zipper.

"Every day you torment me," she said huskily. "Sarcastic, cold-blooded bastard." A shudder escaped him when her hand encircled his erection and freed it from his jeans. "So, Gregory, how does it feel to be tortured?"

He would have answered except that his brain's circuits suddenly shorted-out at the feel of her tongue flicking across the tip of his cock. A gasp, then a groan escaped his lips when she enveloped him completely, sliding up and down across his length with expertise that he would have, under normal circumstances, found unsettling.

"How does it feel, Gregory?" She'd paused to mouth the reddened crown, chuckling when he thrust helplessly, yanking at the cuffs in a desperate effort to free himself. "Answer me."

"Mistress, it feels… oh God, I can't… describe…" Her tongue was tracing his length playfully, occasionally interrupted with her teeth lightly raking him.

"So, what do you want me to do, Gregory?"

"I want you to…"

"Beg for it."

"Mistress, please suck my cock. Please… oh God!"

All coherent thought left him as she began sliding up and down him, humming her enjoyment and causing little vibrations to tingle down to his balls. Soft wordless sounds interspliced with swearing came from his lips; murmurs of "oh, please, yes, Mistress" and "so good, don't stop" sped her along. In turn the site of her kneeling before him, her head bobbing up and down and those eyes gleaming with such wicked intent caused his arousal to go from needy to desperate.

Suddenly she slid up to the crown, paused to take a deep breath, then opened her mouth wider. His soft moans turned into a guttural groan as she took him all the way down, her hands holding his hips in place.

"I'm going to… you're so… don't stop, please don't stop, I'm…"

His hips jerked as he spilled down into her throat. Cameron continued holding him in her mouth, wringing every last bit of pleasure out of him before he sagged back against the chair with a final shudder, closing his eyes as he drank in the sensation. A peaceful, floating sensation soared through him; he barely registered her unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it back and down his arms, further confining them and adding to the sensation of being helplessly bound. House hadn't worn a tee shirt that day, so now he was almost completely exposed to her perusal.

"Enjoying your torment, Gregory?" The sweet seduction of her voice slid over him.

"Y-Yes, Mistress." House took a long breath and let it out slowly as he came to. "Understatement."

Cameron's chuckle was melodic as she began trailing kisses up his torso, pausing to suck on each flat male nipple, raking her nails lightly along his pectorals. "Good. I'd hate to think that what I was doing was for nothing," she purred between lingering, sucking kisses along his collarbone.

What a mouth she has, he thought, taking in the feel of her lips and tongue sliding along his throat, then finally his mouth. Her tongue danced along his, drinking deeply of him. So, so sweet, and so hot. Meanwhile her hands slid around to his back, where they began rubbing his wrists, massaging his hands and forearms.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Gregory?" Those nails tracing tiny circles around his nipples were going to be the death of him yet, if his returning erection was any indication of it. A moan escaped him and he felt her smirk against the side of his neck.

"Please, I want… to see you. All of you."

She lifted her head to give him a sultry gaze, one eyebrow lifted ever-so slightly. "That's a very presumptuous request, Gregory. If I fill it you'll have to make it worth my while."

"Anything, Mistress."

Cameron stepped back and slowly began disrobing, pausing to tease him between each article. Finally she was naked for his display, causing his erection to come to complete attention. Such tiny, perfect breasts, he thought hungrily, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip. When she sat on his desk and spread her thighs again he thought he'd explode right on the spot. Damp curls surrounded pink, swollen folds, with her clit just begging for his tongue.

"Oh, God," he groaned out, unable to remove his eyes from her. "Please… I'm begging you."

To his relief she reached for the arms of his chair and tugged him forward until his head came to rest between her breasts. Finally. Cameron threaded her fingers into his hair and guided him to suck on her.

Now it was her turn to be tormented as he worked his teeth and tongue on her nipples, pausing to suck, and then nip; sometimes blowing air across the wet tips and being rewarded by a soft whimper. He laughed softly, no longer caring that he didn't have the use of his hands. From what he could tell Cam was pleased enough with the use of his mouth. Speaking of which…

"Lay back and put your thighs over my shoulders, Mistress," he said roughly. When she complied he dropped a soft kiss on the upper inside of her thigh. "Much better. Much," he flicked his tongue across her clit and she gasped, "much better. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeeeessss." Her hands found his hair again, the grasp tightening when he licked the length of her sex, then pushed his tongue inside of her. Unless he was mistaken she was close to coming already, he thought smugly, drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking on it. Immediately she began thrusting along his face and he moaned out his delight, making sure to lick her as noisily as possible.

"Such a sweet pussy you have," he said huskily as her flavor began to change. "Tell me, Mistress, are you going to come? Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please."

"Play with your tits."

To his delight she ran one hand across her breasts, tweaking her nipples while she maintained her hold on his hair. He then drew her clit deeply into his mouth, twirled his tongue around it then held it lightly between his teeth. A cry escaped her; her body tensed and arched up off of the desk with her orgasm.

For a brief moment both were quiet, Cameron due to recovering from her powerful climax. Finally she opened her eyes, looked down at his expectant expression and moved forward, pushing his head back into the chair as she climbed onto his lap.

"Got any protection around here, Gregory?" Her blue eyes were fully dilated with arousal and determination.

"Top drawer, all the way to the back."

Relief overwhelmed him when she began sliding the condom over his erection. Thank God, he thought, groaning when she lowered herself onto him. Her sweet, slick warmth enveloped his cock and he growled out his need, thrusting up into her. Perfect, he thought wildly. All tight, hot perfection, her nipples rubbing against his bare skin, her hair clouding around her face, and her expression! Eyes half-shut, head tipped back and Goddammit, she was so sexy and so fucking beautiful he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fuck me, baby, you hot, gorgeous creature, just fuck me…"

"Please, more, oh, God, please…"

Cameron wailed and tightened around him, her nails digging into his bare shoulders, sure to leave scratches in their wake. He wasn't paying attention, for his cock had hardened unbearably and his hips were jerking as he let out one last guttural growl with a climax he thought would never end.

The silence afterward was interrupted only by the sounds of two people trying to catch their breaths. House was soaked in perspiration and he knew his leg would give him payback later for his antics. He didn't care. However, his arms were starting to get a little stiff.

"Uh, Al?"

"Uhm." She nuzzled his chest hair and dropped a kiss on his collar bone.

"My arms, uh…"

"Greg! Oh, shit, I'm sorry." She reached back and slid open his desk drawer to fetch out the key to the handcuffs. Once she unlocked them he finished discarding his shirt and stretched out his arms with relief before pulling her back into his embrace again.

"You could have safe-worded, you know," she chided, dropping a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"And miss the way you came all over my desk? No fucking way. Besides, this was my idea, remember?"

A giggle escaped Cameron and she lazily draped her arms over his shoulders. "So, did I do okay?" she asked mischievously, getting a chuckle from him. He began trailing kisses across her neck, and then dropped several light, teasing ones on her mouth.

"Are you kidding? You did great. Besides, I'm sure Wilson is enjoying the web cam in the next room."

Cameron pulled upright to give him a stunned look, then swatted at him when he began laughing at her. "Had me going there, asshole," she told him, getting another kiss for her pains. "Next time, my turn, Greg."

"Whatever you want, Mistress," was his reply as he brought her head down to rest on his shoulder again.


End file.
